Drabble Goodness
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: A series of Bethyl one-shots as commanded by the plot bunnies in my head. Drabble 8: "Sorry": a first interaction scene from 2x12 'Better Angels'.
1. Eighteen

**I'm now making this a drabble series. Hope you enjoy. I own none of The Walking Dead characters.**

* * *

**Eighteen**

**Premise: **Post Terminus. Post Bethyl reunion. Michonne sees an interesting mark on Daryl's arm and wants to find out what it means.

**Genre: **Humor/Friendship

* * *

They all had gone through alot since the prison fell...since Terminus. No one was really in a mood to have a laugh or to relax. The major focus now was to get to Washington D.C. But Michonne was getting bored. She needed a distraction from all the things she and her companions had experienced. Pestering Daryl had been a past-time of hers back in the prison days and now she had a means to amuse herself once again.

It started when the two of them were cleaning themselves off after killing a few walkers. Michonne had noticed a strange mark on his arm, done possibly by permanent marker. It looked like a number but she wasn't so sure.

"What's that?"

Daryl looked up for only a brief second at her before focusing on his hands again. "Nuthin'." He hoped for her to leave it alone, but now a devilish smile appeared on her face. "Well now you just got me wantin' to know." She got up and walked past him. "I'm gonna find out eventually."

She made it a point to keep a closer eye on him during her free time. There was no unusual activity from Daryl. He interacted with everyone the same way he did before. Sometimes open. Sometimes not much.

But early into their journey to Washington, Michonne was witness to an unusual encounter between Daryl and Beth. Beth had asked her to go on a run to stock up on supplies for Judith...and she wanted to come with. Michonne was reluctant at first but Beth was too insistent and there no fighting her. She had gone through her own set of trials from the others after the prison and Michonne was impressed by how strong she came out from that...alot better than the others did at Terminus. The run had gone as expected. Together the ladies took out seven walkers. But they returned to camp only to find an extremely pissed-off Daryl, who noticed the blood and guts on their clothing. Michonne had never seen Daryl get angry with Beth of all people. He was not happy about her going on any runs no matter what the reason.

Rick had informed her that the two of them had made it out of the prison together before they were separated and now she understood. Daryl must have felt a huge amount of guilt for having lost her and was becoming rather overprotective of her. But there was a rather unusual tension between the two of them. It made Michonne wonder at first but she shook her head at the notion.

...

The convoy to Washington got as far as North Carolina when their fuel supply got low. They were forced to stop just miles away from a fueling station. Abraham wanted to keep moving but the others were exhausted, unable to do much. Aside from that, it was Beth's birthday. It was worth stopping for the night to relax and Maggie wanted it to be special knowing it would be the first since their father's death and since their traumatic experiences.

But Abraham didn't want to waste time. He practically dragged Daryl and Michonne to accompany him to the fuel station to get the gas they needed.

"Still not gonna tell me?"

"What?"

Michonne was smiling and by the way Daryl noticed as they were walking, it was not good. "'Bout the mark on your arm."

"Yer not gonna quit with that, are ya?"

"We can talk about something else," she said. "Like the way you've been treatin' Beth."

"What about it?"

She now looked at Daryl with a serious look on her face. "You've been treatin' her like shit. We go on one run together and you go beserk. What she ever do to you?"

Daryl growled back. "She didn't do nuthin'! Just lay off it!" Michonne allowed a small time of silence to pass between them before she knew what she had to say. "You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened...no matter how much you try. You should've seen her when we went to that store together. She's tougher than you give her credit for."

Before Daryl could summon up a response, Abraham called out ahead of them. "We've got company!" A large herd of walkers was heading down the road towards them. "This is the only way to the damn gas station. Let's clear 'em out!"

Michonne looked over at Daryl as they were getting out their weapons. "I know how to make this fast," she said. "We just have to make a deal."

"What kind?"

"You kill more walkers than me and I'll leave you with all of your dirty little secrets. But if I win...you tell me EVERYTHING."

Daryl was already aiming his crossbow at some nearby walkers. "Yer on." Despite his head start, Michonne was already taking out walkers by the dozen with a few quick swipes of her katana.

"Twelve..."

She could see the determination Daryl had to catch up with her. "Fifteen." But Michonne was not going to give him his satisfaction. She charged towards more approaching walkers. Abraham was taking them out at his own speed, but Michonne and Daryl were driven by adrenaline and a need to win their bet.

"Nineteen."

Daryl was now slashing through walkers. From the look of the count Daryl was now reaching 21 walkers but suddenly stopped. Michonne looked at him dumbfounded until a few more walkers came from behind her, forcing her to take them out.

"Twenty-two..."

Daryl looked at her. "Guess that means you win."

"Why d'you stop?"

Abraham called out to them again. "Hey! You two done comparing dick sizes over there? We gotta keep movin'!"

Daryl merely walked past Michonne with his head low and mumbled, "Killin' them ain't supposed to fun."

...

The trio had returned with their fuel as night fell. The others sat around their respective campfires, sharing Twinkies and cookies to represent Beth's birthday cake. As Daryl walked by the fire where Beth, Maggie, and Glenn were gathered he gave Beth a shy smile and she returned a similar smile back. Every part of him wanted to go over and join them but reluctancy had kicked in and besides that, he felt like he would only make things awkward being over there. This was Beth's time with her sisters while they both celebrated being reunited while still grieving the lost of their dad, and he felt the need to respect that.

He had gone to his own campfire, transfixed on the new mark he made unto his arm. But Michonne had come around and even though it was dark, she now had a better view of the mark. It was a faded 18. But now Daryl was rewriting over it so it now looked like a 19.

Daryl looked up at her. "A deal's a deal. What do you wanna know?"

"I think I'm starting to get the picture," said Michonne.

"What, this?" Daryl lifted his arm for Michonne to see. "That's just a reminder why it ain't worth it. Just one of many you know?"

But Michonne knew this wasn't some hormonal sexual attraction. For as long as she's known Daryl, he wasn't the type to seek after women to bang. His main focus had always been on the group as was hers. This truly was something deeper. "You're actually feeling this way...for her?"

Daryl couldn't give much of a response. He only gave her a quick look. One that gave her all the answers she needed. For Daryl Dixon of all people to be head over heels for someone was one thing...but for Beth Greene.

Soon Michonne couldn't contain the smile on her face...or the sudden snickering. It wasn't that she didn't believe it. Oh, she believed it. She knew what Beth was like and she knew what Daryl was like. The thought never occurred to her that they would collide to become such a thing but then she realized that Beth probably was the only one who could have that affect on him.

It was the sweetest and yet funniest thing she had ever encountered in the zombie apocalypse.

As her snickering turned into laughter, Daryl was getting embarrassed and annoyed. "Shuddup, woman! Yer gonna bring the walkers down on us!"

Her feet were stomping into the ground trying to control her own hysterics. It didn't last very long and she just let it out.

Everyone in the camp quickly turned to heads over to the sight of Michonne laughing wildly while Daryl sat there his face turning red. She had enough self control to keep herself from rolling around on the floor. It was hopeless now. Her laughter might as well had brought out every walker in the county.

"You think this is funny?!" Daryl said looking down at her. "How 'bout I tell Rick how you've been checkin' out his ass?!"

Michonne stopped laughing and gave Daryl a serious look. Before he knew it, his face was having a lovely meeting with the butt end of Michonne's katana.

* * *

**So this was a thing I wanted to write cause I used to be a Dixonne shipper (even before Michonne's characters was introduced as I read the comics). But through their actual scenes with one another I think these two are much much better as a BrOTP and for some reason I keep having this image of Michonne finding out about Daryl's feelings for Beth and laughing her butt off in all the good ways. Hope you liked it. I will get back to "Married Life" soon hopefully.**


	2. In the Cards

**In the Cards**

**Premise:** Set about one year before the apocalypse. Beth and her friends have their fortunes told but with surprising results. Featuring OCs.

**Genre:** Supernatural/Drama

* * *

The county fair remained in full swing all through the night. Beth was disappointed that she only placed 3rd in the singing talent competition but everyone felt for a 15-year-old it was quite impressive. At least there was always next year.

After the contest, Jimmy dragged her on as many attractions in the midway possible and she was starting to feel quite better, since Kelly and Thomas were there too. The only sourpuss of the night was Maggie having to play babysitter to her and her friends. Only her boyfriend Justin and a few cups of beer were keeping her sane.

"Hey, the fortune teller line's pretty short." Kelly pointed over towards the tent. "Beth and I need to find out what our future husbands are gonna be like."

Jimmy glared at Kelly. "Hey! I'm right here!" The teens started laughing but Maggie was rolling her eyes.

"I hear the fortune teller's been giving the same fortune to everybody all night," said Justin. "It's why no one's going in."

Thomas asked "What's she saying?"

"I dunno. Something about a plague and death and stuff. Nothing fun."

"He's right you know," said Maggie. "That future telling stuff is as legit as pig's crap. But if you wanna waste your money, fine. Justin and I are gonna go do some square dancing."

With Maggie and Justin gone, the four teens headed over to the tent. A large sign stood at the entrance stating _'Only one person may enter at a time to see The Great Madame Hooley'._ Fortunately, by this point someone was already leaving the tent, a bit pale-faced. "Who wants to give it a shot?" asked Kelly. "...see if Justin's right."

"I'll go first," said Thomas. "She can't be giving the same fortune to everybody." The others waited outside but not very long. Five minutes later, Thomas came out looking a bit bewildered. "Damn, Justin wasn't kidding about that gloom and doom stuff!"

"Did she really say you were gonna die and stuff?"

"Uh-huh." He told Jimmy. Then he laughed. "It was pretty freaky man! She said I was gonna get eaten alive!"

"That's not funny," said Beth.

Jimmy headed toward the tent. "I'll go next." Another five minutes past and Jimmy came out looking angry. "That lady told me the same thing! I'm starting to think this is a rip-off."

"Step aside boys." Kelly walked past the two boys and strode confidently into the tent. Five minutes later, to the surprise of everyone, she was coming out of the tent with tears in her eyes. She went straight into Beth's arms for comfort. "Kelly what's wrong?"

"I wanted her to tell me about my future husband."

"...and?"

"And she said it wouldn't matter, I was gonna die. She said we were all gonna die!"

Jimmy was getting nervous. "Okay this is getting freaky!"

"I guess you gotta go, Beth."

She turned to Thomas. "I'm not going in there! She's just gonna tell me the same thing she told all of you."

"Hey we wasted our money. It's only fair. Besides maybe you'll get lucky."

Beth sighed knowing lucky was not what she saw for herself. "Alright! But can you please look after Kelly? I'm gonna make this really short." She went into the tent and the mood was exactly what she expected from a place like this. It was dark and gloomy, and everywhere she looked large black candles sticking out of skulls...fake skulls she hoped. Madame Hooley was sitting at the lone table with her crystal ball and her future telling cards.

"Look can we make this quick?" said Beth as she handed her the money. "My friends are kinda upset by the readings you gave them."

The old lady had quickly grasped Beth's wrist. "I'm only warning as many people as I can. The cards foretold it to me last night. A great plague is coming. By the next year, the entire earth will be devoured by it. There is no stopping it. There is only death and evil in this new world."

Beth appeared to be unimpressed since she already expected this. "So lemme guess? I'm gonna die or get eaten like you told my friends?"

"We shall see." Madame Hooley reached over to her deck of cards and shuffled them. She fanned the cards out. "Pick your card." Beth reluctantly drew out one card and showed it to the old woman. Her eyes widened. "The Death card? This is unusual."

"Why? It's what you've been telling everybody."

"You don't understand, child. The Death card is not what mortals make it seem. It can also mean rebirth...transformation...change. You are the first since to receive the card since the great plague was foretold to me." Madame Hooley pulled out several more cards. "Death will devour the earth but it will pass over you. You will be among those in the new world."

"I dunno if I like the sound of that," said Beth. The woman did say that there would only be death and evil. Why would she want to live in a world like that?

"There is one more card." Madame Hooley put the card out infront of Beth and smiled. "The Star...I thought I would not see this card appear."

"What does it mean?"

"It means you will be a rarity...a light in this world of death and evil." She waved her hand over the other cards. "But before you can become this light, you will have to make a very difficult choice. Only when you make the right choice can you become the light."

This was clearly not watch Beth expecting at all. "I really just wanted to know if I was gonna get married or not. Not that it matters now, I guess."

"Give me your palm." Beth reached her hand out to Madame Hooley and she closed her eyes. "I see a man...strong and wise. He thrives in this world of death but he is hounded by despair. It follows him where he finds hope. He will not survive without the light you possess."

Beth pulled back her hand. "I think I should go." She quickly turned and headed out the tent. That last fortune made her feel tense, but she did not know why. Jimmy ran up to her. "You took a while in there. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Where's Kelly?"

"Thomas took her to get a sno-cone. Wanna meet up with them."

She nodded her head. As they finally met up with their friends, Thomas was the first to ask "well...what did the crazy lady say?"

Beth shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing. Just the same thing about getting eaten and stuff."

...

The fair came to an end, and Madame Hooley was distraught that no one took her warning of the great plague coming seriously. But she knew it was coming. The cards did not lie. They even told her that she would not be among the survivors. That much didn't surprise her. What did surprise her though was that among those she warned of the great plague, that blonde girl was the only one to possess a different fate...the only one who would not only live but would live for good.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the carnies nearby engaging in a rambunctious game of poker with some rednecks they happened to be associated with. Two of them were now leaving the game, one of them being far too drunk to stand on his own feet. "Woo! I told ya I'd get our money back, baby bro!"

"Dammit, Merle. You almost lost it all too."

"Aw man, I think I need ta hurl." Soon enough the two men turned to the trashcan right by Madame Hooley's tent so that Merle could expel the contents from his stomach. The other man was now supporting him. Madame Hooley approached them but suddenly stopped as the man looked at her. His face...she had seen it in her vision, the one she gave to the blonde girl. The man was becoming very uncomfortable with the woman's fear-ridden stare. "The hell are you lookin' at?"

The man pulled his brother back up and they walked away. But Madame Hooley continued to watch them. In those few seconds, Madame Hooley could see the vulnerability in that man's eyes, truly reflective of the despair that he would endure in the new world that was coming. She also saw the strength within as well but she knew that without positive energy in his life, that strength would not emerge. She felt sorry for him in a way.

The girl...the one who would live...she would be very important to him. He would not see it at first but in time, in his darkest hour, he would. However there was still that choice that she would have to make. Madame Hooley was not certain, but the cards seemed to indicate some sort of choice between life and death.

She hoped, for the man's sake, that the girl would choose life.


	3. A Place for the Night

**A Place for the Night**

**Premise:** Set a few years after the zombie apocalypse. AU where the Dixon brothers weren't part of the group. You'll get it once you read.

**Genre:** Suspense/Angst

* * *

A loud crash came from the living room and the two girls were on high alert. The little one started to whimper.

"Mama..."

"It's okay, baby." Beth listened and it was as she feared. Someone or something was breaking into the shelter. Man...walker... It didn't matter. Both were considered dangerous in this new world.

"Mama...woker."

Beth turned to the little girl. "I know, Judith. I know. I'm gonna make the wokers go away okay?" She put her finger to her lips, their universal language. The child knew she had to be quiet so her 'mother' would make the 'wokers' go away. But Beth's ammunition had run horribly low. A dull knife and a gun with maybe two shots were all she had left.

She opened the door that led from the bedroom into the living room. In the darkness, she could see a shadow of a being crawling into the cabin from the now broken window. The movement of the figure was too fluid for it to be a walker. Plus the intruder was tossing something into the room (what seemed like a crossbow) as he climbed his way in. The figure, however, ended up losing his balance and fell on his side to the floor muttering a few curse words inbetween breaths.

With a flashlight in one hand, the gun in the other, Beth cautiously opened the door further making her way towards the intruder. When the rugged worn stranger finally caught sight of the light, Beth had her gun pointed and ready. "Don't move!"

The man just groaned as he looked over at her. It was difficult to see much of the his face because of all the dirt and blood that covered him.

"I mean it! Don't come any closer!"

He just stared at her then in a heavy redneck accent muttered, "Don't want no trouble."

"Then take what you want and leave." Beth tried to hold her grip on the gun hoping it was enough to threaten him. But he was still lying there against the wall struggling to catch his breath, rarely making eye contact with her.

"Mama..."

Beth wouldn't turn her head. She devoted every moment of her life to not succumb to any distraction that would cost her or Judith their lives. But she also didn't want to leave the child alone and terrified. "I'm coming, Judith." The gun was still pointed in the direction of the man as she slowly step back until she was back in the bedroom. Once she was in the room, the child calmed down. But Beth would remain by the door keeping watch on the man in the hopes that he would eventually leave. She would let him take whatever food or supplies he wanted just as long as he let them be.

...

Thumping sounds and the seeping sunlight, made Beth realized that she had fallen asleep sometime in the night. She scrambled around. Judith was asleep on the bed, thank God. The sounds had to come from the intruder. Beth peaked through the door and could see the man crawling over to the supply of food in the far corner. He reached over to the cooler to pull out a bottled water.

Beth was going to cautiously make her way into the room, but Judith's crying caused the man to turn and glare at her. "Keep yer kid quiet."

"She's not mine."

"Don't matter. Just get 'er to shuddup."

Beth rushed over and picked up Judith. She calmed down in her embrace but it was clear she was hungry. A risk would have to be taken to get the food where the man was. As she started to feed her, Judith was just making eye contact with the man who had made little effort to lift himself from the floor since his arrival. Beth could tell it was making him feel uncomfortable and that made her feel good. "Are there others with you?"

The man looked down. "Was just me and my brother. Dumbass got 'imself killed."

"So the blood..."

"Would I be wasting my time here if I was bit?"

Beth gently put Judith down and grabbed the first aid kit. Not knowing exactly what his injuries were, she just handed the kit over to him. She watched him take some alcoholic wipes to clean himself and chug some pain killers, nothing more.

"I'm Beth."

"...Daryl." He looked over at the kid. "If she ain't yours, why she call you mama?"

"I was part of a group. Her mom died giving birth to her and I sorta took over baby duty. Her dad and brother..." Beth didn't realize that she had trailed off until Daryl spoke up. "What?"

"We were in a prison. We were having trouble with this other group and they came and attacked us. There was a meeting place just in case we ever were attacked. My sister told me to take Judith and go there. I got there and I could see the prison, the smoke...the fire... I waited there for two whole months...two months and no-one else came...nobody..." She couldn't pull the tough girl act infront of Daryl anymore. Not when it was clear that tears were coming from her eyes with every memory she had to relive of that day.

"That weren't wrong. You had to look after that kid."

Beth nodded. "I know..."

"How long you been out here?"

"Found this cabin a couple weeks ago. I know it's not safe to stay. I was thinking of moving on soon."

"What about before?"

"When I left the meeting place? I can't remember. Maybe 10 months."

Daryl was shocked. Ten months? How was that even possible that Beth in her condition was somehow able to survive on her own with a baby in tow for so long? She clearly was not physically fit, definitely scrawny and pale. People like her and Judith, were the most vulnerable kind of people in this world. On their own, they would not have lasted a week. But perhaps he had underestimated her. Beth had been driven by her need to protect Judith. That had been strong enough to keep them both alive. And Daryl was willing to admit that anyone who could survive for that long just on will alone earned his respect and admiration.

"Whatcha been eatin'?"

"Mushrooms...berries...whatever I could find that's not poison."

That would definitely explain why Beth looked so physically weak. It probably had been an eternity since she had eaten any thing of true substance. Upon closer inspection, he could see her ribs were slightly poking out. Even standing seemed like a chore for her.

"Sorry but I'm not feeling to well. I'm going to go lie down. When you're better, I think you know your way out." Beth took Judith and they went back into the bedroom. "Goodbye, Daryl."

After another hour, Daryl found his strength again. His legs and back were still sore as he struggled to pick up his crossbow. There had been furniture blocking the front door to keep the walkers at bay. So he opted for climbing the window again.

...

Beth and Judith were still fast asleep in their bedroom when they awoke to a strange aroma. Beth struggled her way into the living room. For the first time, she saw Daryl standing there on his two feet. He was slouched over by the fireplace heating something. From the fire he pulled out a large piece of red meat.

"You hadn't had meat in a long time, have you?"

Beth looked confused. "I thought you'd be gone."

He placed the meat infront of her. "That's good stuff. Don't let it go to waste. I think I've bothered ye enough." Beth looked at Daryl as he pointed to the now boarded up window. "Fix that up for ya, sorry." Daryl then moved the furniture out of the way of the door and headed out, this time with the intention of leaving for good. Beth could barely let out a thank you as she watched him leave.

...

When nighttime came, Beth was putting Judith to bed when she heard knocking at the door. As she did the night before, she armed herself. There was no mistaking that it would be an intruder this time. She waited in the dark, hoping the intruder wouldn't see her. Until she heard a familiar voice from the boarded window.

"...Beth..."

She rushed over and could see Daryl's eyes from inbetween the boards. "What are you...you came back again?"

"Lemme in. Quick."

Beth hurried to remove the furniture blocking the door and let Daryl in. "There's a group of guys, about a dozen of them. Not the nice type. They're camped out about 2 miles from here. But they'll find this place...come mornin' they will."

"You came back to warn me?"

"You wanna be here when they find you?"

Beth shook her head.

"Then you better get Judith."

She hurried to pack only the necessities in one bag while carrying Judith. To her surprise Daryl was still there volunteering to help her with her things. "So...where do I go?"

"Dunno," said Daryl. "Ain't too familiar with this area. But I'm sure we'll find a safe place."

"We?"

Daryl sighed. "Not like I got anywhere else to be."

Beth seemed very unwary at this point. For the past year she never had to rely on anyone but Judith for company. But she couldn't help but take advantage of how confident Daryl was as he led them through the woods, his crossbow at hand. She wasn't asking for his services but Daryl felt like he owed her and that was enough for him.


	4. Outdoor Cat, Indoors

**Outdoor Cat, Indoors**

**Premise:** Another post Terminus, post Bethyl reunion. The group is now in their new community in D.C. but Daryl doesn't seem to be fitting into it so well. Feature references and characters from comic storyarc.

**Genre:** Angst/Drama

* * *

He hates the Alexandria Safe-Zone. He hates everything about this place.

The streets were clean. The people roamed the community like no apocalypse had taken place. Everyone had jobs, good food, clothes, parties.

And they lived in house...actual houses.

They were living in a fantasy world. And the others...Rick, Carl, everyone...they got sucked into it as well. The whole thing made him sick to his stomach. But there was nothing Daryl could do about it. This place was everything that they have struggled and survived for, an organized society bearing the most resemblance to life before the walkers.

Back in Georgia, back when they had the prison, there wasn't any difficulty in Daryl knowing his place. He was a leader...a protector. People greeted him and looked up to him as if he was important. But here, hundreds of miles away, he was nothing...part of the masses. His importance and self worth were quickly diminishing.

The trouble all started with housing arrangements and Daryl almost got stuck with no place to go. Not that he wouldn't have minded. He had been used to not having a home before, but the community leader, Douglas Monroe, wouldn't allow any "bums" in their community. With no other options, Rick allowed Daryl to sleep on the couch in his new home. The arrangement turned out to be a blessing in disguise, because everyday, around breakfast time, Beth would be there, always arriving through the back door to greet the Grimes and then to get Judith ready to be under her care for the day. Hell, most of the time he would still be lying on the sofa half-awake but at least he got a good view of her for the few minutes she was there.

But it didn't seem like enough anymore to help Daryl feel at home. No one in the Alexandria Safe-Zone needed a hunter. Douglas joked that if they ever needed someone to clear out the rats, they would give him a call. Daryl then tried his hand at helping out with the construction and expansion projects in the community but that didn't pan out so well either. And every-time he walked out on the streets, people looked at him as if he was an oddity. They would whisper about him as he passed by. These people have clearly never seen a true white trash redneck before. They probably never thought they would have to.

He was pushed to change his wardrobe and get a haircut. It still wasn't enough for these people. Sure wasn't enough for Douglas who looked down on him with the most disdain. Even after Rick defended him and told Douglas how Daryl was the reason most of the people in their group were still alive, Douglas had to point out that this wasn't Georgia. There were no backwoods in these parts. No means of living off the land. Everyone needed to work and live as if their was no threat of walkers or bandits.

With each passing day it was getting to Daryl. Merle was haunting his dreams again, still taunting him with "friendly" reminders of what he was.

_'You're a joke is what you are...You're nothing but a freak to them...redneck trash. That's all you are. They're laughing at you behind your back. You know that, don't you? I got a little news for you, son. One day they gonna scrape you off their heels like you was dogshit.'_

It may have been a vision of Merle that told him this, that but it was Merle all the same. And his friends...his new "family"...they hadn't completely abandoned Daryl yet but he felt like subconsciously they were. In a way he couldn't blame them. The days when his tracking and hunting skills were the difference between life and death for the people he cared about were over. He had to accept that.

"Daryl..."

He thought it was Merle getting on his nerves again.

"Daryl?"

Someone was shaking him out his dreams. He must have been delusional because he was seeing Beth Greene at the end of his couch with Judith in her lap trying to wake him up. "Don't you have work today?"

Daryl wiped his eyes to clarify her presence. He wanted to tell her that he was done going to that joke of a job and was tired of all the crap he had to deal with. He didn't know why but he couldn't be as open with her as he used to be. After the prison, after she got kidnapped, he had a hard time just getting close to her again. "Though I'd take the day off."

"Aren't you gonna go to the party tonight?"

"What party?"

"They're holding a welcoming party for us at Mr. Monroe's house."

Daryl thought 'just perfect'. Now there would be a whole house full of people gawking at him like some freakish spectacle of a low-class being. "Think I'll pass. Those shindigs ain't my kind of thing."

"But everyone's gonna want to meet you."

"I doubt that," he said.

Eventually Beth's urging allowed Daryl to give the party a chance, putting on the best flannel shirt and khakis he could acquire. When he got there, he knew he had truly stepped into a different world. And it didn't help that compared to others at the party he was clearly under-dressed. Some of the others came in business-wear. Michonne, of all people, was wearing a dress! The whole atmosphere reaked of a high class country club.

"Mr. Dixon." Douglas approached Daryl with a snooty look that he wished he could punch out of oblivion. "Nice of you to show up...as you are."

"Would feel better if I can get my crossbow back."

"We've already explained that you can't have weapons here."

"That ain't my weapon. That's my way of life."

Douglas smirked. "Yes, your way of life. Well I apologize if there isn't much to hunt around here. But if you happen to catch a squirrel or two, I suggest you skin it indoors. The others around here might get disgusted."

After Douglas turned his attention to the other guests, Daryl's head was spinning. He was in serious need of a drink.

He didn't know how much wine or liquor he had but it enough to the point where he felt like he was suffocating. He barely interacted with his friends or anyone at the party. From across the room Daryl spotted Beth but she might as well had been in another world. She was in a white floral sundress, hair down, interacting with all the new people as if she gracefully blended in. Perhaps in Daryl's mind, she might as have. These people, these were the kind of people in Beth's life from before. The place, this was everything Daryl never had or was even meant to.

That realization only made him take a few more drinks and then he went outside wandering around until he found the garbage cans and vomited. As his hands grip the trash can, he realized that he was losing his balance and quickly.

"Daryl!" Beth rushed outside, with Rick following him close behind. As soon as he felt Beth's hand on his back, he panicked. "Get back!"

"But Daryl..."

"Just leave me alone, dammit!" He quickly tried to run a few steps into the street but found himself almost collapsing again. Beth tried to run to him again but Rick got their first. "Beth, I'll take him home."

This time Daryl let Rick help him up but he was starting to wish he hadn't. When Daryl lifted his head he could see Beth running back into the house in tears and a good number of guests, Douglas included seemed to be gawking through the door and window.

_'Ain't nothing sadder than an outdoor cat pretending to be an indoor cat.'_

Joe's words were stabbing him at his very core. He had just left Beth to go back with 'her own kind' while he was stuck being an onlooker of a world he had no place in.

_'Bet you miss the prison life don't you, baby bro? Everyone loved you when you were all high and mighty but look at you now. Don't say I didn't try to warn ya.'_

_..._

Daryl hadn't slept. He was grateful for that or otherwise he would've had a massive hangover. Now he was sitting on Rick's couch drinking water at 3am contemplating. This place just wasn't him. The people sure weren't his people...even his friends were becoming strangers to him. The only holdback was Beth but he felt it was only a matter of time before that changed too.

He went over to the kitchen counter and eventually found a paper and pencil. She would be the only person worth leaving a note for. After he was done, he grabbed his things and snuck out of the house. He thought of walking by her house but considering it was already late, she probably was not up.

He was lucky that the walls that surrounded the community had very little security. He would've expected as much from people who rarely took notice of the walker-infested world out there. Daryl would eventually find a new crossbow. He would find a way to survive out there because that world was his real home. There was no place for him here.

* * *

**I am so so sorry. This one was less Bethyl more angsty Daryl POV but I couldn't help myself. I may do a follow up to this one in future time but we shall see.**


	5. Huddle

**To make for my recent downer drabble, here's a fluffy!**

* * *

**Huddle**

**Premise:** set between episode 4x12 and 4x13 in which Daryl is reluctant about what he has to do for him and Beth to survive one night

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

* * *

"Shit!"

For as long as Daryl had gotten to known Beth, he knew that she would never utter obscenities unless she was hardcore serious. She started rubbing her arms together. "I didn't think it would get this cold so fast!"

"Me neither," said Daryl. He couldn't hide the fact that he was shivering as bad as Beth was nor could he deny seeing his own breath as he puffed. The temperatures had dropped at an unexpected rate and Beth and Daryl were still in the same short-sleeve clothing that they burned down that house together only days ago.

It also didn't help matters that neither of them had slept much since then.

Daryl tried to focus. Normally, the two of them didn't mind traveling at night when it was necessary but the cold weather and exhaustion hindering their progress meant that they would have to find shelter for the night.

Thankfully there were no signs of walkers nearby and they eventually found some form of rotting structure. The place had to have been abandoned before the apocalypse began in its shape. But it had four walls, boarded windows, and a solid standing door. From the looks of it, it could've formally been an old shed. Still, it was the only thing they were going to find before they both froze to death. "Come on."

The one-room structure wasn't too small and only a bit warmer than outside. Hard to believe a walker would even stick around here, but Daryl didn't take any chances. Once it was clear, Daryl and Beth got inside. The space was rather empty. Trash was scattered everywhere. The only thing left that was of any use to them was a worn-out mattress on the ground. These were signs to indicate that this was once someone's shelter, but whoever they were, they had to have moved on a long time ago.

"I guess this will have to do, won't it?" Beth sat on the mattress making herself comfortable. "Big enough for two."

"What are you sayin'?" asked Daryl.

"I'm saying we're both freezing. Look at you, you're still shaking a bit. I can tell."

"I can handle myself just fine."

Beth was getting real worried. "What's wrong, Daryl?"

He tried to avoid look over at the mattress. "Nothing...it's just...don't wanna get in your personal space."

She smiled upon realizing that the mighty hunter Daryl Dixon was just being quite nervous. "Come on, Daryl. It's not like I'm trying to get you into bed or anything...I mean not like that! We're two full-grown adults trying to survive, aren't we?"

Daryl was not going to deny that. He knew that Beth had done alot of growing up, more than he had, since they left the prison or hell, probably longer before that. He saw a curtain hanging over one of the boarded windows and carefully took it down. "This could help, I guess."

Beth then curled herself up to one side of the mattress, closest to the wall. Daryl took a moment to collect himself. The curtain was too small and too thin. And they both knew that they weren't gonna get a good night's sleep unless they warmed up and their only means, until they could find warmer clothing, was through body heat.

Even though that they had both accepted in their own little way that it was just the two of them now, Daryl wasn't sure how close he was allowed to get...let alone wanted to get to Beth Greene. But then he thought of the first time she hugged him back at the prison...the first he had ever been hugged by anyone as he could recall. And her hugs always came with no strings attached. It made him think of a couple of the women back at the prison whom he had gotten to know, only to find they were crushing on him. Carol had jokingly called them his "fangirls". Beth, however, was no fangirl. When she hugged him it was her way of showing that she cared about him...as a human being. He wasn't used to the idea of anyone treating him like that, no matter how respected and loved he was by the people. He remembered just standing there in complete confusion when he realized he was subconsciously caressing her elbow.

This girl never played games with him. Hell, she was never the type to do that with anyone. He doesn't think he ever shared a bed with a girl that didn't result in her getting something out of it. But Beth wanted nothing from him but his well-being. She was serious about their need to survive.

If animals could huddle up together for warmth and nothing more, surely two humans could do the same.

He put his stuff aside only bringing the curtain with him. Beth was facing the wall as he got on the mattress. Yes, the mattress was meant for two but just barely. There was hardly room for either of them to have their own space. The curtain could only cover one of them but that didn't stop Daryl from trying.

"Are you okay? Do I need to scoot further?"

"You scoot any further, you'd be smeared to the wall," said Daryl. "I told ya I'm fine. Try to get some sleep."

"Okay." Even with just mere inches of space between them, Daryl could feel Beth relaxing her body but he still felt quiet tense.

_'Come on, man,'_ Daryl thought to himself. _'Don't be such a pussy.'_

He then realized that he really was feeling warmer with Beth there. So he closed his eyes and let himself release all the tension from his body. He only hoped that his 'junk' didn't get into her space to make things even more awkward. He hadn't forgotten the age gap between them either. Aside from this, his head was still distracted with too many other thoughts at once. There was no possible way he was gonna be able to sleep like this.

"Sorry."

"Huh? Sorry for what?"

Beth was unable to turn her head to look at Daryl. He didn't realize that she was even awake. "Well sorry for waking ya."

"Is that all, Daryl?"

He sighed. "The other day...when I was ...teaching ya how to use a crossbow..."

"I've seen my dad act worst when he drank. Maggie's done a few crazy things too." Daryl hadn't forgotten though that it was more than him just getting riled up. He wonders if she remembers how he was unintentionally man-handling her in the process. "But you know...," she said. "...maybe I should learn, just in case something were to happen to you."

"I thought you said I was gonna be the last one standin'."

She then turn her head up slightly enough that Daryl could see a small smile on her face. "You never know what can happen."

"Alright," he said. "Starting tomorrow, we'll get you started on the basics...how to find your way around, stuff like that."

"Okay. Goodnight, Daryl."

"G'night."

She rested her head down again and closed her eyes. Daryl was starting to feel comfortable. He could feel the warmth from her radiating off of him and vice-versa. This wasn't so bad he thought. He wasn't use to any particular kind of closeness but he didn't have to be. If anything the awkwardness felt rather nice. He stretched his arm out and before he knew it, it was resting gently over Beth's. His mind was too exhausted to think about what he was doing or what he should do. Suddenly he felt the fingers on said arm becoming intertwined with hers...with only his thumb free to gently caress her hand. Her actions also were subconscious as she was still fast asleep.

Feeling her was truly like a dream, comforting and surreal. His weight shifted until he realized there was no space between them anymore. He wondered if she knew that she was completely curled up in him now. He was also starting to wonder why that would even matter. By the time he realized his head was resting against her shoulder and the arm around Beth had tightened, he knew it wouldn't. They were warm. They were comfortable. They were surviving.

Animals do it all the time, he tells himself. Cats, dogs, and rabbits. That's what he lets himself think about before he finally falls asleep for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.


	6. Someone Like You

**I got a lot of requests to make chapter 3 "A Place for the Night" into an actual fic. Your wish has finally been granted. The fic is titled "Atonement". Feel free to check it out on my page and give it some review love.**

* * *

**Someone Like You**

**Premise:** Pre-season 4. Hershel and Daryl have a conversation about Beth but Daryl doesn't like where the conversation is going. This was based on a tumblr discussion by user SheriffGreene (aka niallbranson) on what Hershel would think of Bethyl.

**Genre:** Family/Humor

* * *

"What do you think of him, Daryl?"

He looked up from his dinner, surprised that Hershel was talking to him. "Huh? Who?"

"What do you think of Zach? Think he's good enough for my Bethy?"

The first thought that came to Daryl's mind was _'What the hell is he asking me for?'_ He wasn't her brother. He wasn't her kin. Granted he did think of the Greenes as his family. He'd been around them for so long. But why ask him? Did his opinion really matter who Beth was dating? Did he really care?

"The hell should I say?"

"Just humor me, son," said Hershel. "What kind of man is he?"

Beth and Zach started "dating" only a few weeks after he came to the prison. It never really bothered Daryl. Seeing alot of his friends pairing up actually made him feel relieved. It gave him a sense of normalcy to be surrounded by.

"He's a nice guy," said Daryl. "Dumb as a brick sometimes...but still a nice guy."

"Jimmy was a nice guy too. He really stepped up when the world turned." They looked over at Zach and Beth who were sitting at a table on the other side of the courtyard, doing some PDA in the middle of their meal. Hershel sighed. "I wish that were enough in this world."

Daryl tried to focus on his breakfast again. "Y'seemed alright with Glenn."

"Glenn is a man who can take care of himself...Maggie too. They each have something they can give to one another to survive. Being a gentleman won't guarantee my daughters' survival. It would be nice but it won't do much. I don't worry about Maggie. She's proven me that. It's Beth I worry about."

"She don't get out enough," said Daryl. "Maybe she oughta go on a run or two. Get some experience."

"You know she's going to need more than that. I don't have many years left on me to be looking after her. What she really needs is someone who can assure her survival. I think what she needs is someone like you."

Daryl nearly choked on his meal when he heard this. Was Hershel serious? What was he thinking? Surely Zach could be competent out there if he went on one run. What did Hershel mean someone like him? Some rugged old redneck who's eaten squirrel raw, showers only on occasion, and didn't have more than a 6th grade education? Was that really the kind of man Hershel wanted for his teenage daughter? It took some time for Hershel to approve of Glenn being near Maggie. But Glenn was a normal young friendly type of guy. Daryl was the type of man that Hershel would be chasing off his farm with a shotgun.

He cleared his throat, hoping Hershel didn't notice. "You serious, man?"

Hershel laughed. "And why not? You know what it takes to survive out there. You've been shot with bullets and arrows and you're still standin'. Huntin' and trackin'...it's in your blood. But most of all, you're not just doing it for yourself. You look after other people. You care about them. I've known you long enough to know this. If I were to be completely honest with you Daryl...I'd trust you with Beth's safety more than any other being I've known in my long old life."

Now Daryl knew that Hershel was losing it. Not that Daryl wouldn't be willing to protect Beth. Of course he would. He would protect the others too. But Beth, he knew, was more vulnerable than most in this world...a near extinct species if you would call her type that. The idea that she was still alive after everything they've endure was in itself surreal.

"Trustin' me can be a crazy thing," said Daryl.

"I maybe old, but I'm not crazy just yet."

Daryl was getting too uncomfortable with this conversation. Normally, he wouldn't mind it but he felt uneasy by the context of him and Beth. He didn't know why. They were only as close as family could get though they didn't speak to each other much. She was a shy person and in a way...so was he. They were pretty much on the opposite ends of human beings as one could get.

He went back to his meal, hoping this would be the end of it.

"So what do you think?"

"Already told you 'bout Zach," Daryl said as he was chewing his food.

"I meant what do you think of Beth? You think she's pretty?"

Daryl choked on his food again. _'What the hell?'_ he thought. Why won't he stop asking him stuff about Beth? Where the hell was he going with this?

Hershel gave him a mischievous smile. "I can wait all night, Daryl."

Who knew that old man could be such an ass?

Michonne came up to their table. "You ready to go, Daryl?" She noticed he was having trouble with his food. "What's wrong with him?"

"I guess he didn't like what I was giving him," said Hershel.

Daryl looked at him in disbelief as he finally got his throat clear. "Come on, Daryl. Let's go." He would consider Michonne as lifesaver at that moment. Had she not come for him, he didn't know if he would survive the end of that entire conversation with Hershel, who now chuckled as they left.


	7. Playground Antics

**Playground Antics**

**Premise:** VERY AU nonZA thing where Daryl and Beth are kids in elementary school...and then I add angst!

**Genre:** Friendship/Angst

* * *

He would have preferred the swirlie over this.

And even though he was of average height and of good weight, his "friends" were still bigger than him and had the strength to overpower him until he was forced into the trash can head down.

"Kiss the can, Daryl! Come on! Kiss the can!"

The game was simple, shove the loser kid, mainly Daryl, head first into the trash can as far as possible and not pull him out unless he willingly pressed his lips to garbage. The worst part of the game wasn't the likelihood of getting sick or the humiliation.

The worst part of the game was that it was Merle who had invented it.

Daryl, of course, had been his first test subject. But ever since Merle left school, Daryl was now forced to play the game with his "friends". Attacking the boys proved to be his undoing this time around. It had been several years since his mom died, but that still didn't stop the guys from making jokes. All it took was one kid asking if the fire burned all the fat off of her and Daryl made a failed attempt to wrestle him. His mom may have been quite obese, but that didn't mean she deserved to be insulted like that.

And of course, they were always playing the game behind the school bleachers, where the teachers wouldn't see them. It was the normal hangout for kids like him that came from poor families, were years behind their peers, and did nothing but roughhousing. "Flunkies" was the term other kids called them. And Daryl, was considered the meekest of the "flunkies". A 12-year-old 5th grader who had to take crap from everybody for everything.

All he could do for now was just get through it. Sometimes he caved in and kiss trash. Other times, he would hold out till recess ended and then the teachers would reprimand him for messing with school property when it wasn't his fault. Same old, same old. Today was a lucky day for him since the janitor did an early change of the garbage. But Daryl decided he wasn't going to give in...not this time.

The boys' game got interrupted when a kickball rolled into their area. They turned around to see a little girl with long blond hair chasing after the ball until it was finally in her hands. When she looked up, her eyes widened at the scene she was witnessing. The boys quickly pulled Daryl out hoping to play it cool. But the little girl caught on and she was turning towards the other side of the playground where the teachers would be.

"Sh*t!" The boys dropped Daryl on the ground. "That first-grader's gonna squeal!"

"Get 'er!"

Daryl was lucky his neck wasn't broken as he tried to pull himself together. Once he did, he saw his "friends" pull the girl by her hair back to the trash can.

"Stop it! Let me go!"

"You were gonna squeal on us. Now ya gotta play 'kiss the can'."

"No! Help!" The girl struggled with all her might to break her hair free from the boy that was painfully yanking at her. Her cries of distress would not be heard by the teachers since little kids like her were constantly screaming in play. But suddenly she was sent flying forward into the ground. Her hair was now free. She looked over and found Daryl beating the crap out of the boy.

This was enough to grab the whole playground's attention.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Kids were now gathering around the two boys and got even more exciting when nosebleeds started to happen. The fun ended quickly when the teachers came blowing their whistles and everyone was forced to disperse.

"Beth? Oh my god!" Daryl's classmate went over to the little girl who was now in tears. "What the hell did you do to my sister?"

"Didn't do nuthin'."

"I should be beating you!"

"Maggie, that's enough!" One of the teachers yelled. "I want all of you in the principal's office, now!"

For Daryl and the other boys, visiting the principal's office was nothing new, but little Beth, had been crying the whole way. Daryl figured, seeing that she was a first-grader, that this was the first time she had ever gotten in trouble like this before, which made it all the more sad given she didn't even do anything.

Maggie couldn't go with her like she wanted. So Beth continued to cry while the kids were being questioned about the incident. It was starting to drive Daryl nuts.

"Shuddup! It's all your fault, you know!"

Beth protested, "I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah ye did. You were gonna tell the teacher on 'em."

"I thought I was helping."

"Well if I hadn't been there, you woulda been kissin' garbage right now! Everyone knows yer not supposed ta squeal."

"But they were gonna hurt you."

"That ain't none of yer business what we do! Just learn to keep yer mouth shut next time!"

The principal then came into the waiting room with an older man. Beth immediately curled up in her seat in shame and fear. The man had to be Beth's father, to get that kind of response out of her. "Bethy, the principal tells me you had a little incident at recess today."

"Am I in trouble, daddy?"

"I hope not, sweetie. You just need to tell me what happened."

But Beth would not say anything. _'Sh*t,'_ Daryl thought. Was she really doing the whole not squealing thing now?

"Bethy, you need to say something."

"I can't...I...I...I"

_'Dammit'._ Daryl knew that if she didn't say anything soon, she could get in real trouble...all for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was gonna regret what he had to do. It would brand him a squealer forever. But he didn't have a choice in this particular case. "She didn't do nuthin'," he said.

"Hershel, this boy is Daryl Dixon," said the principal. "He was one of the kids involved in the incident."

"Ain't much of an incident," said Daryl. "Dumbasses were pullin' at 'er hair, so I punch 'em in the face."

"Dixon! Language!"

"Is that all?" asked Hershel. Beth nodded, though still a bit nervous.

The principal understood. "Okay Beth, you're free to go."

"Would you mind if I walked my daughter back to her classroom?"

"Not at all." Once Hershel and Beth were gone, it was just Daryl and the principal. "This was your final warning, Daryl. I'm sorry to tell you, you're going to be expelled for this. I'll have to call you father."

...

The bell rang signaling the end of school, and Maggie and Beth met out in the hallway. "I heard Daddy came today. You okay?"

Beth nodded.

"Hey, I knew you didn't do anything wrong. It's stupid Daryl. Good thing they're kicking him out."

"What do you mean?" Beth asked.

"He had to clear out his desk. He's getting expelled. Means he can't come back to school again."

They were walking by the main office and through the window, Beth could see Daryl sitting there with all his stuff packed in his worn-out backpack.

"Maggie, I haveta go to the office," said Beth. "I think I left something in there."

"Uh...really?" Maggie tried to open and peak into her sister's ladybug backpack. "You look like you got everything."

"I haveta go to the office, please!"

Maggie caved in. "Okay, fine. I'll be waiting outside."

Daryl was surprised to see Beth entering the office. "Maggie says you're leaving. Is that true?"

"Yeah? So?"

Beth looked like she was gonna cry again. Daryl didn't know if he could take that. "But you were trying to help me."

"Don't matter to these people," said Daryl. "I pissed them off enough."

"I'm sorry..."

"Why? You didn't do nuthin'."

"I know." She said wiping her eyes. "Did your daddy come?"

"Hadn't bothered showin' up," said Daryl.

"Are you gonna be in trouble with 'im?"

Daryl already knew the answer to that. Of course his dad was gonna be pissed. He knows his father was literally going to kick his ass worse than ever now that he had been expelled. But why tell her this? He was tired of seeing Beth upset.

"He'll get over it," he said.

Beth opened her ladybug backpack and pulled out a small ladybug plushie about the size of his hand. Damn, this kid had a thing for ladybugs, didn't she? "This is for you."

"Huh?"

Beth handed the bug to him. "You saved me today, Daryl. So you should have him. His name is Bumpy."

"Bumpy?!" Daryl attempted to reject the gift. He didn't want people thinking he stole it from her or anything. "I ain't takin' somethin' that's yours!"

"I have a lot more of them at home. Please take him. He'll like being with you."

Daryl finally surrendered and took the toy from her. "Whatever."

Beth shyly then headed over to the door. "Bye, Daryl. Thank you." He watched Beth leave with her sister down the hall.

...

Sure enough, Daryl's dad was not pleased about his expulsion. It would be the last time Daryl would ever sit in a classroom again. He had been deemed a lost cause by everyone, so it wasn't like he would be missed. He was tired of being one of the oldest students in elementary school anyway.

He thought for a brief moment of throwing the damn ladybug away but instead Daryl kept it tucked under his pillow so his family would never have to see it. But he would know it was there and sometimes he would pull it out to remind himself of the one good thing he ever had when he was in school and the one person in his childhood that came closest to being a true friend.


	8. Sorry

**Sorry**

**Premise:** set during episode 2x12 "Better Angels" from where Daryl goes to take a piss. A scene where Daryl and Beth speak to each other for the first time.

**Genre:** General/Friendship

* * *

"I'm gonna go take a piss." Daryl tossed the map inside upon seeing Shane's return. He knew he and Rick would need to talk about things and he didn't want to get involved. After everything that's happened, after losing Dale, he was tired of getting involved.

He made his retreat into the house. "Thought I'd be a gentleman and ask to use yer can," he told Patricia.

"I'm getting the downstairs' ones ready," she said. "You can use the one upstairs, third door on the right."

Daryl felt awkward about going to the second floor. Sure, he was a guest in the house now but he wasn't going to overstay his welcome. His plan was to volunteer for outdoor watch at night. He sure didn't feel comfortable about sleeping in these beds after his accident with Nervous Nellie.

When he got to the second floor, his eyes darted a quick glance to an opened room on the left.

"We need to talk about what happened to you."

"What's there to talk about, Jimmy? I told you I'm fine! I'm still alive, aren't I? I didn't go through with it."

Daryl quickened his pace to the bathroom thankful that he wasn't spotted. That young teenage couple angst was not something he wanted to be in earshot of, and worse yet, he knew was it was about. That girl, Beth, the one he wouldn't fetch her daddy for, tried to kill herself recently. And the only reason he knew about it was because Lori and Andrea had a screaming match about it as soon as they returned to camp.

The argument between the couple continued once Daryl closed the door and went to do his business. Even focusing on the sound of his own urinating failed to drown out the indistinct yelling that he could still hear from down the hall.

'_Good Lord_,' he thought. Drama in the house. Drama in the camp. He was never going to escape from this, was he? He was almost tempted to yell as those two love birds to shut the hell up but that would only add fuel to the fire, he assumed.

Before he even stepped out the door, he could hear Jimmy said "we're not done talking about this!" Then he stomped downstairs to help the others with the move. Daryl then cautiously began walking towards the stairway but his damn instincts forced him to take a quick glance into the bedroom where the fight occurred. He suddenly realized that his feet had stopped moving just short of the stairs.

Goddammit.

He had to catch of glimpse of that girl crying and now for some reason he couldn't escape the second floor of the house. He sighed, then cursed himself, then took a few steps back taking a peak into the bedroom. Beth was struggling to make beds but it was a difficult task with those teenage hormones of hers.

Then he noticed the bandage around her wrist.

Goddamit, again.

Even with the door wide open, Beth failed to notice him until he lightly tapped on the doorframe. Beth looked up at him bewildered, then quickly scrambled to pull the sleeves of her denim jacket down to hide the bandage and then wipe her tear stricken eyes.

"Um...hey."

"Hey," said Daryl. He paused unable to find the right words or feelings for the moment. "Lori wanted me to get yer dad when ye had that...shock. But I wouldn't do it." He lowered his head in genuine guilt. "I had my head stuck up my ass with my own shit when I shoulda been helpin' ye. Anyway...just wanted to say sorry."

Beth understood immediately. "It's okay."

"Don't make it right. I can be an ass sometimes in case ye couldn't tell."

Daryl began to step back hoping to make a hasty retreat.

"Was she your daughter?"

He stopped. Sophia. That was a name that was going to haunt him for the rest of his apocalyptic days. "Nah," he said. "She was just...someone I thought I could help."

"Is everything alright here, Beth?"

Daryl jumped and turned around. '_Jesus_,' he thought. Jimmy knew how to sneak up on a man.

"It's fine," said Beth.

Jimmy then glared at Daryl. "You lookin' for the bathroom?"

"Already did." said Daryl. "How's bout you move so I can get back downstairs?" Jimmy then stepped aside so Daryl could leave. "What the hell?" said Jimmy. "Was he hitting on you?"

Beth started to laugh a bit for the first time in a while. "Oh God, Jimmy! Don't be ridiculous!"

The conflict between the two teenagers would never get fully resolved because that night disaster would strike the farmhouse.


End file.
